stories_wrote_by_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Jones
"Destinies Unleash: Power of the Myths Unite! Power of the Phoenix!" ''-- Brandon Jones'' Backstory Brandon Jones was born on July 19 and is the eldest child in the Jones family and takes his role very seriously, especially after their parents died and left him in charge, along with Scylla, of course. He gained his overprotective attitude from his parents never really caring or taking care of them. Their parents died when Yvonn sent one of his most loyal followers, John, to capture them, and in the end, they were killed, leaving Scylla to take care of them. Ranger Life See episodes. Personality Brandon more serious than the rest of the rangers, and quickly falls into his place as a leader of the team, something often attributed to his status as the first born. He tends to be responsible, reliable, and cautious, always making sure a situation is safe before entering into it. He's also shown to be slightly controlling, being very watchful of his siblings activities, and, despite claiming he doesn't like being his his position, he does seem to enjoy being in charge. Adding onto that, he's highly protective of his family and is usually worried about them, which is something that can lead him down a path of deciding what's morally right or wrong when deciding how to handle situations. He is, however, very conscientious and cares a lot about the people he's close to, usually choosing to take care of others rather than himself. In season one, his personality seems more stand-offish, particularly towards people outside of his family. He seems to make it a point to act as the patriarch of his family, and can tend to unintentionally push his siblings away when he attempts to overcompensate for their lack of parental guidance. He is the most serious in this season compared to the other two, and is seen as someone with a lot of emotional restraint, until it comes to his anger, which can be explosive at times. He's also very stubborn, and is shown to be the least open to change. Moving into season two, Brandon seems to have become more laid-back, and more trusting of his siblings' activities, being much calmer about it. He still acts as the patriarch of the family and the leader of the team, but he's developed to be less prone to try and control others, particularly his siblings, and is much more open to the others' input in plans and such. He's discovered to be a father of a five year old in his season, which truly brings out his fatherly side and shows him trying to get back into a committed relationship with his on-again off-again girlfriend, Dot, who he truly cares for. He was also proven to be quite different when he was younger, having changed due to his fatherly status. At the start of season 3, he has seemed to have reverted to his younger personality state of shirking his responsibilities, being flimsy with plans, and quick to anger, which led to him being removed from the team briefly. He was revealed to be an alcoholic, which led to his falling out with Casey and Dot, as well as his personality changes. He eventually cleaned himself up with Rhea's help, winning back his respect from his siblings, Gabe, and Dot. After this, his personality changed for the better with heightened kindness and more prelevant emotions, even with him finally befriending Gabe. Brandon goes through a brief moment of an existential crisis when his mother and father return, similarly to some of his other siblings. Abilities Phoenix.jpg|Brandon's spirit. Phoenix.gif Brandon has the spirit of the phoenix and has a few special abilities because of it. *Spirit Form: Brandon can use his spirit to attack and defeat his enemies. He is the third ranger to get this in the series and the fourth chronologically. *Pyrokinesis: He has the ability to control fire. *Regeneration: If the situation presented itself, Brandon can regenerate limbs and even be resurrected. *Microwave Manipulation: He can convert ambient electromagnetic energy into microwaves and manipulate it into various effects such as heat, light, and radiation. *Sonic Scream: He has the ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human. * Force Field Generation: He can project powerful fields of manipulated energy. * Energy Conversion: He can absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy. * Energy Medicine: He can heal by channeling a certain form of energy, however, this doesn't always work. * Flight: He has the ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. * Superhuman Longevity: He has the ability to live longer than a normal human. Though, because of his powers, he has weaknesses as well. *Water: Brandon cannot be in water or wet for too long, or some of his powers would dimish. *Vocal Damage: Brandon can damage his vocal cords from using his powers too much, though if this were to happen, his powers would be useless. *Resurrection/Regeneration Chances: Brandon only has a certain amount of chances to resurrect himself/regenerate limbs before causing serious damage. * Energy: Too much energy could potentially destroy him from the inside out. * Uncontrollable Spirit: If he is untrained or an outside force effects it, his spirit could appear at anytime. * Uncontrollable Powers: If he is untrained or an outside force effects it, his powers could come out at anytime. *Spirit Dissipation: If his spirit mark is damaged, it possible that he will never be able to master his spirit or go any farther with his training. Trivia *Brandon isn't the oldest member of the team, as Gabe is three weeks older than him. *He is only 10 months older than Amber. *Ironically, with him being the red ranger, his spirit is not the strongest. Rhea's werewolf spirit is, then Gabe's dragon spirit, then his. *Despite dating Katelynne early on, it was revealed in season 2 that he was still in love with Dot, even though they had broken up multiple times. *TBA